


Where Hwang Hyunjin Becomes the Main Character

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Jyp style, King Woojin, Kingdoms, Lonely Jeongin, Palace, Politics I think, Woojin is mad, felix is actually nice, gardener Hyunjin, hyunjin know it all, jisung is the cooks son, kpop shit, minho criminal, prince jeongin, seungmin flower boy, sneaky minho, stray kids - Freeform, tutor chan, vegetable patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Woojin is mad, Jisung doesn’t know shit and Hyunjin knows everything.In which Felix has “sinned” and no one understands why the mild King Woojin is so irritated at him that he’s called a full court hearing in front of the entire palace residents and staff.
Relationships: OT9, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Where Hwang Hyunjin Becomes the Main Character

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this fic has Woojin in it. Since he has such a main role here I feel it would ruin the story if I removed. Even though I support nothing of what he did, I’m not going to let someone like him ruin my writing so just read with caution or don’t read at all. Enjoy <3

Kim Woojin  
Kim Woojin did not consider himself a short tempered or impatient man. He was many things, but not those. He was kind, generous and loyal to the surrounding kingdoms as well as of delicate touch and an eye for beauty. However, he was also a tad picky with people. Tad might have been an understatement but he did try not to let his distaste show. Sticky, uneducated, tasteless scoundrels were not creatures he was fond of, but it just so happened to be his luck that standing in front of him was a sticky, uneducated, tasteless scoundrel who had shortened his temper considerably, as well as stripped him of his patience. This creature of interest was covered in grub (or it might have been freckles) and was currently gazing at him with big, watering eyes and a sickening pout.

Lee Felix  
This was the last thing Felix had imagined. The gallows he had, and guillotine had positively taken the starring role in his imagines, but a full hearing in front of the King himself, as well as the people and staff of the palace, definitely hadn't popped up in his wildest dreams. His crime, or sin as the King had so daintily put it, had been of the least magnanimity to both him and everyone in the court room. Or at least, that's what he thought he'd thought. At this point he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the guillotine would have been a shorter, cleaner way out of this. But since the King wanted it messy then so it be.

Seo Changbin  
Tears were one thing Seo Changbin had never seen on Felix's face and he knew that boy all too well to know that they were just an act. He didn't speak very proudly of knowing the boy; in fact, his life would have been a whole lot easier if that gremlin had never made it to the face of the earth. Far too many a time had he chased Felix around the extensive grounds, hunting him down for god knows what. As the chief of the army, he shouldn't have been subjected to such a irksome job but it was how it was. Most of the time, Changbin didn't even know what this regular offender had done and now was not an exception. As he peered through sharp eyes down at the dishevelled boy from his place next to the King, he pondered how exactly Lee Felix planned on squeezing his way out of this one, just as he had countless times before.

Han Jisung  
Jisung didn't even know how he was here among the "jury" of the palace. Or why, in fact. All he knew was that if he hadn't been here then he would have been cruising down the stream or cracking conkers with Hyunjin. Being the cooks son gave him more free time than most of the castle kids and he preferred it that way. It also gave him access to fresher food and to say that one of his favourite pastimes was tasting and critiquing his mothers food for her would not be a fib. But it sort of ended there. Han Jisung didn't care for much, nor was he very observant, and that was why he had resorted to sticking him thumb through a hole in his pullover rather than pay attention to his surroundings, eventually deciding to ask Hyunjin to fill him in later- not that he really cared.

Hwang Hyunjin  
Hwang Hyunjin was definitely most observant. In fact, he'd probably seen more than the night watchers and soldiers combined and that ended up in him knowing a lot. And he knew that he knew a lot. He was quite the sly fox and with his ability to put two and two together, he knew exactly what was going on in the courtroom right now. It amused him more than anything to be honest; the situation and the passively bewildered look on Seo Changbin’s face. Hyunjin knew he wasn't in Changbins good books, but his status of being in charge of the vegetable patch had saved him a good few times from his, but mainly Jisung's, antics. In fact, he and Changbin had, as of late, come to a truce. As long as Hyunjin and Co. didn't break the boundaries and as long as Changbin didn't spill on them, they were good. The dark eyed soldier was quite a good sport to be honest, but as much as Hyunjin wanted to fill him in on the situation, he knew better than to walk into an opportunity unfavourable towards himself. He would have to settle his ideas with Seungmin instead, as he always did.

Kim Seungmin  
Seungmin was definitely more observant than Jisung; taking care of gardens and honing flowers did that to a person. He was also able to hold a conversation well and that was why Hyunjin had taken to him so decently. When the boy got sick of Jisung and his one tracked mind he would seek out Seungmin and the latter would be more than obliged to discuss whatever theory Hyunjin had at the tip of his tongue. The two boys didn't cross paths as much as Jisung did with Hyunjin, but that had not stopped years of conversations about soil and weeds have Seungmin take quite a fancy to Hyunjin and his broad knowledge of their not so broad world. He enjoyed the tall boy's company; he was definitely a better option than Jisung, whom he was sure knew nothing about what was happening inside the room right now. Hyunjin rarely told Jisung anything he'd found out so Seungmin was sure the latter knew, and cared, nothing of how the epicentre of this whole situation was, in fact, standing next to him with a slightly concerned but more bemused smile upon his cat-like face, scot free.

Lee Minho  
A bit worried maybe? Or just a tad unsure? Was Minho feeling those things? Or was he just enjoying the situation like he always did, standing free as a bird in the courtroom as a mere spectator while one of his disposable minions took the blame for a crime they didn't even know wasn't theirs? There was no doubt: he was enjoying it. Seeing poor Felix up there taking the King’s rage for an idea which Minho himself had subtly planted into his mind was almost the height of entertainment. However it was still an almost because, even though Felix was quite dim, there was still a slight nagging worry that he might have figured out how to explain that Minho was, indeed, the culprit. As the minutes wore by, however, Minho grew more and more sure that Felix would stay quiet, but less and less sure that he was the only one in the courtroom who knew the whole story. By the smirks upon a certain two boys faces and the glances between both them and Minho himself, the perpetrator found his palms sweating just a tad. Those two boys were dangerous, the taller one especially; Hyunjin. Minho had crossed paths with both him, the red headed flower boy Seungmin and the lazy cooks boy more times than comfortable but he sure hadn't conversed with them ever. They shouldn't even know who he was. But that didn't deny that Minho was in trouble now; Hyunjin would need some sort of deal to keep his mouth shut and at this point, Minho had too much to lose.

Yang Jeongin  
The slightly downcast expression upon Jeongin's face did not go unnoticed by some, but at the same time, those who did notice not give it much consideration. "Those" namely being Hyunjin. Jeongin knew that Minho was the mastermind behind this whole scene occurring right now, Hyunjin had decided to be kind enough to tell the younger that much at least, but he would not take him into full confidence. It had always been like that for Jeongin. Being the Kings son made most of the help around the castle wary of him and the fact that he enjoyed "ordinary people's" company more than his folks made the latter wary of him. Middle ground as he always was, Jeongin was left alone to try and figure out why his usually peaceful father was fuming at a regular rugrat who hadn't meant any harm.

Bang Chan  
Chan was confused, in short. He'd been giving Jeongin his regular lessons as usual when both student and teacher had been nicked and dragged by the collars to this dusty courtroom which, within the 22 years of his life in this kingdom had never been used before. Even the odd murder or robbery case were dealt with elsewhere, and Lee Felix did not look capable of a crime anywhere near that. Chan had seen him around, just as everyone living within the castle walls had, and from what he'd gathered, Felix was just a poor lonely boy who'd do anything for company. The other boys on the grounds weren't exactly sweet to him and no matter how many times Chan urged Jeongin to be nice to him, Felix remained wary of the prince. That was how Felix had fallen into a sticky friendship with Lee Minho and the more Chan mulled over it, the more likely he found it to be that it was the shady creature's reason for Felix being in his current situation.

The Courtroom  
The courtroom had taken quite a stance in today's going ons. It hadn't been used in decades and couldn't contain it's joy at finally being allowed to breathe fresh air. Gleefully, it sent warm sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows, making hues of amber, dilute indigo and crimson cast themselves onto the dusty floor and onto King Woojin, who had finally quit fuming and had begun pacing, thinking up the worst punishment his gentle soul could. Despite his anger he was incapable of throwing Felix to the hands of death and as the clocks ticked, his rage slowly settled to embers and his expression morphed from one of anger to one of exhaustion.  
  
"Get out, all of you just get out and make sure I never see the face of this- this thing ever again. Or there will be... there will be consequences." He was getting riled up again, and it took the gentle hand of the queen on his shoulder for him to step back, cool down, and give a weary wave of dismissal. Everyone scurried out, but not without Hyunjin noticing a slight smile of amusement on the queen's face, and not without Minho registering the accusing gaze of the king on his back. He sidled out faster than he'd planned to at that.

The Vegetable Patch  
"King Woojin knows doesn't he?" Seungmin asked Hyunjin as they lay idly next to the turnips, sprawled on the yellowing grass.  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure he knows," said Hyunjin, pulling out some grass.

"Did you see the look he gave Minho just while everyone was leaving?"

"He gave him a look? Well that just confirms it," replied Hyunjin, picking out the mud which had gotten under his nail.

"Hyunjin you're not listening properly," said Seungmin, letting out a small whine.

"Really? Oh sorry, I'm really not, what did you say?"

"Hyunjinn."

"I'm sorryyy," Hyunjin whined back, "I was just thinking about how the queen looked so amused at the whole ordeal."

"She did? That's not very like her, she's an awfully composed person," said Seungmin, interest piqued.

"The queen, what about the queen?" said Jisung, approaching then from a behind the hut.

"None of your business you cabbage, where even were you?" asked Hyunjin.

"None of your business," retorted Jisung "Now tell me what the devil was going on in there," he said, turning to Seungmin.

"Language, Han Jisung," came a voice from behind them. The boys turned their heads round quickly, and rose as soon as they saw who it was.

The queen approached them, dressed in a green cotton gown, clutching a white lace umbrella, with which she shielded herself from the prickling evening sun. She had a smile on her face as she motioned to the boys to sit down, seating herself politely on the grass as well. The boys fidgeted a little, unaccustomed to being in close perimeters with such nobility.

"Relax boys, I'm not here to scrutinise you. In fact," she paused, laughing a little, "I'm here to enjoy the day with you, you all knew what was happening in there right?"

The boy's shocked expressions morphed into sheepish ones and Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck, giving a grimace crossed with a smile.

"Hyunjin knows everything your majesty, it's quite uncanny," said Seungmin, realising that the queen really was just here for a friendly conversation. Hyunjin, however, slapped his thigh subtly, making warning eyes at him.

"Oh don't you worry Hyunjin, I know you know everything, because I know everything too. Who do you think told Woojin that it was Minho behind all this?" The three boy's mouths fell open at this, Jisung's more at something else.

"It was Minho? But wasn't it Felix's fault?" he gawped.

"Dear me Jisung you have some catching up to do." The queen smiled amusedly at him."

"He would never get round to it your majesty, Jisung's as thick skulled as a rock," said Hyunjin.

"Hey," cried Jisung, hurt.

"It's true," said Seungmin, "But your majesty how did you come round to knowing this?"

"Ah," said the queen, her hands resting on the grass, "Well, that's my little secret, but I find I'm quite like you Hyunjin... yes, I'm quite like you."

**Author's Note:**

> First story on ao3 lez gooo


End file.
